Cerveza
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: Tooru se quedará en Tokio.


**Hey~ Hola! Dejaré este pequeño por aquí antes de arrepentirme haha**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece. No recibo remuneración económica a cambio de hacer esta atrocidad. Furudate-san, perdóname.**

* * *

Dejó que la maleta azotara contra el suelo. Él mismo se derribó en la entrada del apartamento. Miró el recibidor con pereza, bostezando antes de quejarse por el golpe que Iwaizumi le propinó en la coronilla.

—Anda, levántate, estás estorbando. –Le dijo, antes de pasar encima de él y desaparecer dentro del lugar.

Hanamaki fue el siguiente, gritándole algo a Matsukawa sobre la alarma del coche y cosas que Oikawa no alcanzó a escuchar, levantándose lo suficiente para cerrar la puerta de una patada. Makki se quejó a más gritos, Tooru riendo a carcajadas. Hajime quejándose de la estupidez de sus conocidos.

Mattsun abrió la puerta entre más carcajadas, Takahiro quejándose de lo "poco serios" que podían llegar a ser. Ambos encontraron la maleta de Oikawa en la sala, abierta de par en par y con la ropa desparramada en todo el piso. Se miraron, rieron, y buscaron a Iwaizumi. Él estaba en la cocina, preparando lo que lucía como una sopa y les ordenó que se sentaran.

Para cuando Tooru salió del baño, la sopa estaba terminada y sus amigos lo esperaban para comer. Se sentó en el suelo con ellos, cerrando el cuadrado que era costumbre y secó su cabello con gesto sospechoso.

—Tengo hambre, –le gruñó Iwaizumi.

Pidió silencio, inhalando con fuerza. Makki lo miraba con fastidio, todavía enfadado por su jugarreta. Issei sonreía tranquilo, entendiendo silenciosamente. Hajime miraba la comida, ansioso.

Cuando Oikawa terminó de escanearlos a todos, Mattsun agradeció en un murmullo y comenzó a comer. Los otros dos le siguieron de inmediato. Tooru volvió a tomarse su tiempo.

A mitad de la comida, Takahiro recordó las cervezas que había traído consigo en su mochila. "¿Cómo las conseguiste?" preguntó mamazilla. Issei soltó una carcajada y le dedicó un "bien hecho" acompañado de una palmada en la espalda. No es que Oikawa fuera amante del alcohol y mucho menos de consumirlo antes de ser legal, ¡pero a quién carajos le importaba! ¡Necesitaba un recuerdo, un recuerdo!

—Ey, quítamelo de encima, Iwaizumi. –Bramó Matsukawa cuando Tooru se le lanzó ansioso por una cerveza–. Todavía no se queda solo y ya está llorando, mira.

En efecto, para cuando Hajime volvió la vista a Oikawa (estaba ignorando la escena porque regañaba a Hanamaki en murmullos), éste estaba llorando como alma en pena. Los tres suspiraron al unísono.

Oikawa Tooru se separaba del grupo. Se quedaba en Tokio, a estudiar lo que fuera con tal de que le aceptaran la beca. Los otros tres volverían a Miyagi por la mañana, y lo dejarían solo. Total y absolutamente solo. Se deshizo en lágrimas hasta que ya no pudo más, hasta que Iwaizumi fue a abrazarlo toscamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda en un intento por reconfortarlo, hasta que Makki y Mattsun también se sumaron a dejarle marcas en la espalda con las fuertes palmadas que le propinaban. Rompió a carcajadas amortiguadas por la voz temblorosa cuando mamazilla alejó a los otros dos, diciéndoles que no sabían lo que era tener tacto.

—¿Tú nos lo dices? –Comenzó Takahiro, burlón.

—¿A nosotros? –Siguió Issei, socarrón.

—¿Mamazilla? –Terminó Tooru, ganándose un buen coscorrón del que obviamente se quejó mientras rompía el abrazo de golpe.

"Te lo mereces" determinó Hajime antes de volver a su esquina del cuadrado y continuar con su sopa.

Makki le siguió, gateando hasta su propio vértice y bebiendo de su lata de cerveza mientras le soplaba al plato de sopa.

Mattsun le recriminó que soplarle a la comida era de mala educación, pero igual los imitó corriéndose sobre la alfombra hasta su plato y bebió de él con tranquilidad.

Oikawa volvió a quedarse ahí, admirándolos en silencio. Se sorbió la nariz entre los quejidos de Iwaizumi y sonrió en todo su esplendor.

"Los voy a extrañar mucho, de todo corazón."

Pero su momento romántico quedó en el olvido cuando Makki probó la sopa y se quemó la boca. "¡Lengua de gato!" burlaron todos mientras el pobre se desvivía en gemidos exagerados.

* * *

 **Esto al principio iba a ser un one-shot largo, angst, e IwaOi, pero el destino y las divinidades que ejercen sus poderes sobre este mundo no lo quisieron de ese modo.**

 **En mi headcanon Makki tiene lengua de gato, pod qué no dé.**

 **En serio, perdón.**

 **Aún con eso, espero les haya gustado haha Fue interesante ver el resultado, aunque no sé qué pasó, de verdad.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leerlo! Mamazilla los ama**


End file.
